This invention relates to posting sheetlets in a multi-layer sheet form. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-layer sheet of individual easily removable repositional posting sheetlets.
Sheetlets, particularly of paper, are manufactured for a wide variety of home and office purposes. They can serve as file labels, address labels, page markers, note pads, and numerous other everyday and occasional uses. The sheetlets come in various colors, sizes, and forms. A common trait is that all must be produced economically and all must be convenient to use.
A potential use for sheetlets is in the posting of items in the home and office. Many people are in the habit of posting notes, appointment cards, children""s artwork, messages, grocery lists, emergency telephone numbers, invitations and other informational-type items in a central home or office location. Bulletin boards and thumb tacks, of course, have long been used for posting items. The homeowner may use a refrigerator door or other large metallic surface area and refrigerator magnets for temporarily holding the items. Adhesive tape can also be used to tape edges or corners of the item to the substrate. A double sided tape is also occasionally used. Such means of posting an item for later referencing are convenient, though can be somewhat cumbersome to use.
Any sheetlet for posting purposes must be specially designed with performance, economics, and ease of useability of paramount importance. In accord with a need, there has been developed a multi-layer sheet of a plurality of individual posting sheetlets, each posting sheetlet of which can be used to form a base for adhering an item thereto. The multi-layer sheet lends itself well to manufacturing and assembly in an economical fashion. The multi-layer sheet is economical to produce, its use is easily understood, and the posting sheetlets are easily separated from the multi-layer sheet as needed and used for their intended purpose.
A multi-layer sheet has individual posting sheetlets with staggered edges which permits each individual posting sheetlet to be readily removed. The multi-layer sheet comprises a base release sheet, a removable cover sheet made of individual cover panels, and a set of individual posting sheetlets positioned in between the base release sheet and removable cover sheet. Each of the posting sheetlets has a paper substrate with a front face and a back face. An adhesive partially covers each face of each individual posting sheetlet in approximate aligned areas thereof. The adhesive on the back face of the posting sheetlet allows the posting sheetlet to be adhered to a substrate. The adhesive on the front face of the posting sheetlet is to receive and hold an item for posting. An adhesive-free area on each individual posting sheetlet is utilized for grasping by the user. Further, commonly positioned edges of the base release sheet, cover sheet and posting sheetlets are staggered from one another to facilitate separation and removal of each cover panel and each posting sheetlet.